Crossing Boundaries
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: Chasing for a fleeting memory, Natsu - a mage in the Dragon knight category, pushes limit after limit to unravel his forgotten memories and reunite with the girl from his past.
1. That Which Divides

**A/N : Hi there! Sani here, to those whom have read the past set up of this story, I deeply apologize for I have uploaded the wrong draft and deleted the one I was supposed to upload. I deleted the story I put up even though it already has 2 reviews.. that really broke my heart.. So I hope that you'll like this story since I did my best remembering what I wrote the last time.**

**I hope you'll support this story as much as you supported Sleeping Lucy in the past.**

**Disclaimer : (I'LL WRITE THIS ONLY ONCE.) I. DO. NOT. OWN. FAIRY. TAIL.**

"Oyy Natsu! Wait for me you dumbass!" says Gray as he tried to catch up to his friend. Instead of slowing down, – a considerate gesture any normal friend would do, he kept up his speed shouting, "Elementals are all slowpokes!" leaving his friend behind.

He puffed and panted as he took a stop beneath the shade of a tree. He wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead with his scarf. He gave out a very satisfied grin. He beat Gray at running, maybe next time he would be able to beat him to a pulp. He took off his muffler and swung it onto his shoulders feeling all manly because of winning a fight he started out of the blue.

The wind blew and it gave off a very cool feeling. It was summer and even though summer translates to his name, he too didn't feel any happier with the sun causing all this heat. The breeze went on thus making him comfortable. He closed his eyes and lazily hung both his arms to his sides as he tried to enjoy this refreshing experience. When he opened his eyes, he crept his hand to his shoulders to reach for his muffler but alas, it wasn't there!

He panicked and rashly turned to every direction, trying to find where the muffler was at. "Muffler!" he yelled as soon as he saw it hanging by a tree branch. He rushed towards it only to have his face kicked by Gray. "Take that you stupid trainee!" Gray smirked as he triumphed over the dragon knight cadet.

Natsu grabbed Gray's foot, set his hands on fire, making Gray go "Oooooooouuuuuuuuch!" and then he ran towards his beloved muffler yet again.

Before he was able to reach the tip of his muffler, Gray commenced his magic, "Ice make… floor!" causing Natsu to slide off and slam his head straight onto a wall. Not just any wall though, it was _the _wall.

"Did you enjoy that little trick fire lizar- " Gray started off and was interrupted by a very disturbing sound – the rumbling of rocks. He looked at Natsu, who was currently eyeing the dent his face made on _the _wall. "What did you do Natsu?" Gray stuttered.

"Look ice freak! Even my face is strong enough to create a dent on a wall!"

"You're noticing that you dolt? Don't you know which wall you had your ugly face bumped onto?"

"Tch, what? Yer so smart that each wall has their own names now, huh ice cream?"

"That's the Ethereal Wall moron!"

"The Ethereal wall wouldn't break for something like that, heh, unless I'm too strong! ahahaha" Natsu boasted.

"You… what will you do if Mavis came here? She'll punish you for breaking that part of the wall!" Gray ranted, quite pissed off by Natsu's callous attitude.

"tch. You believed in that crap? _A fairy appeared out of nowhere, stopped the war and turned all evil doers into stone. Hailed from all nations around the world, these stones were formed into one wall splitting the earth in two and a castle that housed the great fairy stood at its center._" Natsu teased as he tried to mimic great old Makarov one of the elders from the Palace of Light.

"Oy…" Gray tried to warn Natsu as his knees shook at the sight that loomed behind his stupid friend.

"Ahahah.. all those were just stupid jokes made by the adults to make fun of us!"

"…_young boy._" A voice from above spoke with a kind yet firm voice. Natsu froze in shock as Gray ran his fastest to get away from trouble as possible. "…_young boy, do you not believe in me?_" the voice is getting nearer and Natsu felt shivers run down his spine..

A crunching of the leaves came from behind Natsu, he wanted to escape so he dragged his wobbly feet towards what he remembered to be the way back. He took a single step and everything else crumbled before him, everything else was white and the only things that were left are the space between him and the wall. "… don't worry child. I'm not here to hurt you." Mavis said with all sincerity.

"Say that before you make everything else crumble to pieces!" he retorted.

"You're a funny child. Say, what has the world become?"

"What do you mean what has it become?"

"Is there still war? Are people still fond of killing each other?"

"The world huh. Uhmm.. everything is peaceful. We actually live a pretty quiet life here and sometimes it really is boring."

"Ah! So everything is fine now." Mavis gently smiled.

"What do you mean everything is fine now?"

"The world wasn't as peaceful back in my day. Teehee."

"What kind of lame explanation is that?"

"Trust me young one. The world is a lot better now."

"But there are still some evil doers."

"Apparently you can't rid the world of all evil. I've tried once and made this wall but then reality is harsh and people who sink themselves into the thought that doing good things everyday is boring and that doing bad things is the easiest way up all get corrupted and I can't stop that." She dazed onto the clouds.

"That's why we mages are here, Mavis-san. Look at this Mavis-san" He said as he lit his hands on fire. "I am now training as a dragon knight! Even the one who ran away, that stupid Elemental, Gray, we all vowed to help this world."

"Elemental? Dragon Knight? What do you mean dear child"

"Oh, The world now has tons of mages Mavis-san! We serve into the different classes we were categorized in. I became a Dragon knight since the old geezer Igneel, the dragon favored me when they held an exam. And Gray, was chosen to be an Elemental. Ugh, I'm not the one who should be explaining these things. You get the point right? The Elders of your said castle sorts us to where we belong and we train to protect people of this world."

"Is that so. Hihihi. That's nice little one. I hope the day comes that I'll get to meet you personally in my palace. I could finally rest again. I admit I was quite disturbed in the thought that I might not have done enough but seeing how good of a child you are, maybe it's alright to entrust you and the others with the future. Sadly, I have to bid you goodbye now."

"Wait! Can't you fix this wall Mavis-san?"

"That wall won't break unless something or someone with a far greater magic than mine would show up."

"Do you mean that my magic is stronger than yours?" Natsu beamed.

"Hihi..No.. not yet. You will get stronger in the future. I can see that, but there are far greater magic than what we humans could ever have. Destiny, Fate and Love; those things aren't easily stopped by just human magic alone. They always find a way to get to people who are entwined by them."

"I didn't quite get that."

"You will most likely have a chance encounter with someone. So that's that.. bye." She waved of as she faded into the light. "Wai-" Natsu tried to catch up to her and ask her what the hell she meant by chance encounter, she could've just fixed the wall!

Natsu punched the wall in irritation. How was he supposed to tell the elders that he dented the wall? If love, destiny and fate were the only ones which are able to break the wall does this mean he was destined, fated and loved by a wall? That sounded more outrageous than he wanted to make it seem. A thought passed his mind that shattered him more, "Hell, how am I supposed to explain this to Erza?" He held his head with both his hands and knelt at the hopelessness of the situation he was in. "Damn wall!" he continued to punch the wall and another crumbling sound resonated.

He took a few steps back and stiffly watched as a brick fell from the wall. '_I am going to get killed by Mavis' _he thought_._

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! I broke the wall!" a squeaky voice came from the other side. Natsu became curious. '_So… there were people on the other side. Then the story about splitting the world in half was true too?'_ He concluded.

He wanted to know who this was and he knew that from the sound of the voice it was a girl.

"Levy-chan! I broke the wall!"

"Lu-chan calm down. I'll call Jellal to fix it."

"Levy-chan! Don't…leave… and she left… uwaaaaaaaaah. Jellal's going to scold me for sure." She panicked by herself. "You'll only get scolded at while I'm going to get killed by Erza." Natsu matter-of-factly said. "Eeek! The wall is talking!" the girl freaked. '_What a weird person._' Natsu pulled himself near the wall so that the girl will be able to see him. "The wall ain't talking. I'm the one who said that." He looked down averting the girl's gaze.

"You're from the other side of the wall?"

"Seems like it. Cool right?" he shyly smiled, taking glimpses of who it was he's talking to.

"If you put it that way it is." Silence suddenly interlude their conversation.

"Ahem." They said in chorus. They laughed the awkward silence away.

"Hey! Do you know magic?" Natsu asked the little girl.

"Uhn.. I know magic. I'm in the keeper class, still a trainee though."

"We're still young of course we'd be trainees. I hear you get the title only once you've crossed 18 years old."

"That's still a long way. What magic do you do? What kind of class are you?"

"I'm a Dragon Knight Cadet Fire class."

"Uwaaaaah, so cool! Only few get to join the elite force! I work with celestial spirit contracts.. hehe. But that's not even on par to your class."

"Yeah, I know I'm cool like that. Keh."

"Ah- I've got something for you!" the girl said as she held out a flower out of the hole the brick came from. Natsu eagerly grabbed the flower, afraid that the wall might snap his hands in two if he didn't get it fast enough. "What's this flower? And why aren't you even scared of putting your hand in that hole." The girl looked at him confused and said, "According to the legends this wall was made by the golden fairy Mavis Vermillon. She made this to stop the war and to punish all evil doers. I haven't done anything bad lately so I guessed it wouldn't hurt me. Oh, and that is called a fire lily. It's beautiful isn't it? It symbolizes bravery according to the book I've read." She smiles like there exists no problems on the other side. She was so sure of what she's doing and from the bottom of his heart he admired her faith to the unknown. They both have heard of the same legends take the same type of magical training but then they could never meet like people from each side does. His heart told him to try and break the wall more so that he'd be able to cross but his mind told him not to.

Natsu looked around for something to give to the girl. Lucky enough, he saw a flower that swayed to the breeze standing beneath a tree. He went near it not minding the question the girl was saying. "Here." He gave the flower to the girl and she took it happily. "That flower is called a Stargazer. It means fulfillment of dreams. Or at least that was what I heard from Mira."

"It's funny." The little girl laughed.

"What is? You're being weird" Natsu scoffed.

"If you put the meanings of the flowers together, _Fulfillment of dreams through bravery. _Pretty cool huh!"

"You bet!" his eyes sparkled as soon as he understood the meanings. It is pretty cool.

"What's your name dragon knight-kun?"

"Natsu. My name is Natsu Dragneel. How about you Keeper-san?"

"My name is-"

_Splash. "_Ice make hammer!_" _I heard Gray's voice say as I felt the sudden drop of a heavy object on my stomach. "oof." Was all I could say as it hit me and all I could do was cringe in pain. "That was some deep sleep you got there torchy! Do you mind helping clean the halls now?" he sarcastically said. "It looks it was the same dream ey Natsu."

Natsu gathered himself and sat on the ground properly. "Yeah, I woke up the same time she was about to say her name." he ruffled his hair and stood.

"Tough luck maybe you'll get it next time."

"Yeah. The dream's less vague now, I heard all of what Mavis told me that day and I also heard the girl say that she's in the Keeper class but she's on the other side, darn it!"

"This is so not the job we are supposed to be doing!" Natsu said as he threw a punch at Gray and sent him a few meters away. "What the hell was that for?"

"That… was calling me torchy, snowball." And off he ran.

"Don't get me stuck with the cleaning again. Damn you!"

Natsu ran towards the place were his dream occurred and stood there. "It was a memory that haunts me in my dreams. Jeez, I should've just smacked the wall to pieces back then. Why was I stupid when I was a child? Dammit!" he cussed as he touched the wall.

"I shouldn't have gone home. When I came back again the next day, the wall was back to normal. '_It really heals itself huh.'_ Was what I thought."

He gave the wall a little push and watched as a brick fell again.

His heart suddenly got excited. He remembers the lush forest that stood there, the beautiful flowers and the girl that should be standing there to meet him again. He peeked through the hole as he felt his heart shatter to pieces.


	2. Yet Another Star has Fallen

**A/n : Thank you to Electra'ofthestars and janekins for adding this story to your follows and faves list!**

**and Sakamoto Kirumi-san for her review! lol thanks to you I had the urge to update.. xD**

**AngelKitty-san! Thanks for always supporting me!**

**Also to dragonball256! ahh.. this story is quite predictable..**

**oh, please take note that this fic is rated T for a reason :D and I'm kind of happy right now so I was able to update.. I think I uploaded this fic Monday last week and I'll try to make it a weekly thing from now on.. "TRY" as everything depends on my schedule this semester.. but I'll do my best.. Hope I'll make it**

**I half-assedly checked this so... beware of the mistakes.. Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Yet Another Star has Fallen**

Natsu stared at the clouds passing by as he grievingly held his chest tightly as if trying to stop it from breaking apart. The scene that played on and on in his mind was shattered that mere instant. He wasn't able to do anything but watch, watch as everything dissipated as dust. His memories, his past, the girl he wished to see – all of it, was no where in sight. He couldn't breathe. The air around him was like toxins to his body. He couldn't help but writhe in pain and shock. His tears kept falling and falling and falling like they were wells who longed to be freed of agony.

"Damn! Damn it all!" he cursed as he cried.

"Natsu!" Lisanna, a beautiful white haired maiden, happened to pass by. She wiped the cold beads of sweat that formed on Natsu's forehead as she caressed his cheeks and asked in the most caring voice she was able to muster at the time, "Are you okay?".

Natsu gazed at the Chalice class mage who was in front of him with an eye that was barely open. His vision was becoming hazier as he tried to keep his consciousness from fading. Within seconds, Natsu lost his strength and made a dead-drop onto the ground. "Mira-nee!" a shrill blood-curdling shriek came from the Dragon Knight's childhood friend as she stumbled to find her sister and to call for help.

_Where was I?_

_I was about to look at the hole in the wall…_

_I can't remember… what I saw… and what hurt me so…_

"_Help! No! Please! Don't hurt me! Please! I beg of you! No – " the voice was cut off… Why was the voice cut off? Where did I hear that voice? Where? I can't remember._

_The trees… everything was still in place… so why? Why did I feel this much pain?_

"_Not my son! Please! Take everything you want! Take my life! Take everything!"_a dying plea that never made its way to the criminal's heart.

_It was another desperate cry… but… where? Where? Where the hell did I fucking hear those pleas? Why was I this bothered about it? Didn't I do anything? Am I not able to be of any help? What the fuck did I do then? Stare at all those shitty retards take people's lives?_

_Why can't I fucking remember any damn thing about what happened?_

It was the moment that Natsu laid eyes upon what was happening over the boundary that separated the world that he was able to see the harsh reality of the peace that he thought existed over that side too. Peace that had been told to reign over the world for the past decades.

He still remembers every single thing that occurred in his now surreal dreams – all those altered to its worst outcome.

The trees stood still – unmoved over the past decade, were then painted with a vibrant rusty red color. The grass was as healthy as it was on his dreams but was now turned into a wide canvas of nothing but traces of blood and the catastrophe that swept past the land and devastated its earlier condition.

There was nothing but silence and constant appeal for mercy. Sadly, no mercy was given only the bitter misery was handed over and over again. Everything that Natsu saw was already way past inhumane. It was all too sadistic and the killer looked like he was enjoying every little thing that was happening. He was even chasing a little boy as if everything was just a game.

_What kind of people are you? Answer me! Stop! Look at me! Fucking look at me!_

Natsu tried to create a bigger hole out of the one he was looking at, forcefully clawing the wall. Cracks were made but nothing else turned up.

Natsu blew fire strong enough to burn the predator's foot but not strong enough to stop him.

_Look at me straight in the eye bastard! Look at me straight in the eye and come here! I'll show you what hell's like!_

_Stop shittin' me! Don't hurt the children!_

Natsu struggled hard but all these struggles meant nothing but mere voices emitted from the other side of the wall.

The huge mercenary with his lust for blood still fueling his body, knelt and looked straight into Natsu's eye.

"_Why don't try and come over here little boy? What can you do other than stare at all this manslaughter?"_

The huge mercenary turned away.

"_Looks like my prey got away. Oh, well, then the capturing will be twice the fun. See you Dragon Knight."_

Natsu rammed his fists onto the wall.

_Crap… Crap. Crap! Crap! Crap! I can't do shit with this wall here!_

"_Dragon Knight-san…" __a voice all too frail crawled to were Natsu was. It was a little boy that reminded him of when he was a child. He had dreams then. He picked fights with Gray, got beaten up by Erza, was disciplined by the Elder Makarov and got to go to a lot of different places but the child who was in front of him won't be able to do any of that._

Natsu enhanced his vision like that of his Dragon master. Natsu's eyes deliberately turned red and his vision of the gloomy world of the other side got clearer than he wished to be.

He focused his eyes towards the little boy's chest, checking for his vitals.

"_Dragon Knight-san, I don't feel like I will last any longer than this."_The child's vitals are going from bad to worse but he mustered all his remaining energy to reach out to Natsu, and he quickly grabbed the child's hand in assurance.

"_I… know a lady with golden hair…"_the child said in between his coughs and heavy breathing. "_I think… I think they are after her…_"

"…_the people of this town vowed… to protect her… but… we are…_" his life was ending fast.

"_We… weren't able to protect her…_"

"…_please Drag- Knight-s… h..elp… her… save her…_" the child was suddenly turned to dust.

Natsu had heard of these rumors. Rumors of a mercenary duo whose victims turn into ash upon their last breath of their life. He couldn't believe that the ghost stories that were used to scare children on this side of the wall are the nightmares children have to suffer from on the other side. He couldn't believe the irony of it all.

… but! But the dust the were left in his hands were proof that somebody somewhere existed. That even after all this pain, even though that unfortunate child's last seconds were in a pain and agony no one had ever dreamed be true – he will finally be able to rest.

Natsu ripped a part of his sleeves and hurriedly tucked the ashes of what was once a child into the small piece of cloth, tied its ends and kept it on his pocket, reminding himself to give it a proper burial once this is all over.

_Almost everyone in this town is dead huh…_

_They killed all this people just to find a single person? Wouldn't it have gone smoother if they just fucking asked and not be the asshole they were?_

_Seriously?... pissing off an already pissed off Dragon Knight is the stupidest thing they've ever done!_

_Bring it on asswipes! Bring it on!_

Natsu breathed in and out closing his eyes as he focused and searched where a sound could be heard.

_To the right._

He inhaled, opened his eyes and directed the fire over the mercenary that stood.

"_Ahahah! That all brat?"_

The mercenary shielded himself with a pan like weapon that seemed to have sopped up all the flame Natsu breathed.

Natsu gave himself an evil smirk.

He breathed deeper, his now dragon like eyes glaring at the opponent that stood twenty meters away.

_Breath of the Fire Dragon!_

A dazzling flame made its way, creating a scorched path while reaching out to its target; a mercenary who doesn't quite know what he was up against.

"_Am I now worth your time?"_Natsu yelled.

He was feeling a tad bit victorious as he felt he stopped a crime. Though not much of the village nor the villagers have remained, they will still have a shot to live and start again.

He was indeed complacent.

He became comfortable at setting _one_mercenary on fire and kicking that _one_ of to a distant planet too.

But a _duo_ meant _two__, is _what he forgot…

A stupid miscalculation…

One that he will indeed regret...

One that will surely be emblazoned on his mind…

"_Have it your way then, kill me."_

A voice of a woman said.

Natsu seemed to have forgotten to stop his senses from going overdrive since after defeating the _first_mercenary.

It was the best thing he had done so far.

He immediately looked for the origin of this voice… It was an unfamiliar voice but it wasn't that part that bothered Natsu. It was the fact that she – he assumed the voice to be, said something that meant she was ready to die was what made him worry.

_That voice shouldn't be from the one she was looking for, right? It was from a different person, right? Right?_

His eyes stung as they were not used to being utilized this much as he had in the past. His vision was becoming a bit blurry but he didn't mind, instead he concentrated even more. To hell with his eyes! To hell with the wall that was stopping him from jumping from this side to the other to find what he was looking for and to know why he was searching for it in the first place!

He had to focus. His dragon eyes weren't going to last any longer and straining them further will only make things blur faster but… to hell with that too!

"_How do you want to be killed milady?"_

Natsu's concentration paid off, as he was able to pinpoint where the _second_mercenary was.

He was rather confused as the lady smiled as if she had achieved something… "Aliud cecidit sidere" she said, words that were now replaying on an endless loop in Natsu's mind.

'_Snap!'_goes the neck of the blonde haired lady…

The wall suddenly replaced the broken brick and all Natsu could see was the yellowish tint of the wall that rested calmly before him.

_No!_

_I still need to see!_

_I still need to…_

_Fuck it! That's not her!_

_I refuse to believe it!_

He turned to face the opposite of the wall.

The green trees that were in front of him, from his eyes were tainted with the blood of those he wasn't able to save.

He touched the grass and looked at his hands that were wet because of the dew but the water suddenly appeared like blood – like the blood of the lady he was supposed to save.

He gave out an anguished cry as he once again faced the wall and started pounding repeatedly until his fists bleed.

"…_there are far greater magic than what we humans could ever have. Destiny, Fate and Love; those things aren't easily stopped by just human magic alone. They always find a way to get to people who are entwined by them_." A memory passed by his mind.

"_Damn it all_!" he said. "_You call that destiny_?"

"Natsu!" Lisanna was worried. Everyone in the Fairy Tail faction was worried over the Dragon Knight who was having nightmares ever since he closed his eyes.

Gray held an ice block over Natsu's forehead as he kept on using his powers to prevent the knight's otherworldly temperature from melting it. Gray can't keep up anymore. In this world, nightmares could spell the end out of anyone – even the most respected Dragon Knight.

"Damn it! We have to call Igneel!" says Elfman.

"We ain't got no time to call him! He is over the palace!" Gray angrily corrected.

"Gray's right! The Palace of Light will only make us form in lines and write petitions and shit!" Wakaba agreed.

"Then what the hell do we do? He ain't snappin' out of his dream anytime soon!"

"What if Natsu dies?"

"Bastard! That ain't no joking matter!"

The faction was noisy; the noises only strengthening the grasp Natsu's nightmare have of him.

"…_and that is called a fire lily_"__

"…_It's beautiful isn't it? It symbolizes bravery according to the book I've read_"__

"…_If you put the meanings of the flowers together, _Fulfillment of dreams through bravery___.__Pretty cool huh_!"

A radiant smile that lets no shadow cast upon it has shone over the Knight's nightmare. He was reminded of the things that made him want to find her – A willful stargazer, whom has the strength to smile as if there exists no problem in a land that knew nothing but peril.

He saw what horrendous things can happen in that border – who knows if those things also happen here and it made his heart wonder what kind of person owns that smile that somehow radiates like the sun, a moonlight in damned cold night, a campfire in the middle of winter…

A smile… warm… just like summer… just like his name…

He then calmed down… his heart knew… that a person like that… will never die a death like what he had seen… His heart at last felt that somehow… somewhere… that girl is alive… staring at the stars… fulfilling her own legend.

"It is pretty cool…" Natsu mumbled. The faction fell silent.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open as a single tear rolled down and he was awakened from his dread.

Across the border, through the mountain range, a light blue haired mage breathed in heavily, "Lu-chan! We have to hurry or they'll catch up." She was stopped for a minute as she saw the blonde mage shed tears. "Another falling star." She muttered. Levi looked at Lucy, still unable to believe the words her best friend said. "No." Levy's eyes welled up with tears.

Lucy looked up the stars, put her hands together and uttered,"By the name of Lucy Heartfilia, I bade thee farewell." She sobbed "May the stars guide you to the heavens."

"If only all of this would stop." Levy wished as she balled her fists. Lucy placed an assuring hand on Levy's shoulder, "We need to go where the others are now. I guess that's all we could do." She smiled through her tears.

"Lucy Heartfilia." A shadow towered over the two female mages. They were immobilized the moment they met the figure's eyes.

"Come with me."

**a/n Thanks for reaching the end!**

**And also thanks to the following who added this story to their faves : Sakamoto Kirumi and nico2883!**

**and for those who follows this story: Delia365, NatsuXLucyForever, Shiranai Atsune, SilentMockingjay and noodleninjalover!**

**thanks for the 87 views!**

**I was planning to work on this chapter earlier but then, I turned 18 and people here were all just up for a party and all that's why I was also not able to touch my beloved laptop that long.. but.. now here..**

**till next monday.. hopefully haha**


	3. Coward

**A/N: Hey! Sup? First, I want to apologize for updating just now. I have a valid reason! Ooookay, not so valid but listen!**

**As I've said in my other stories, my confidence is next to zero, so about 1% is still left.. And I don't know but sometimes I don't feel like anyone liked what I write so that 1% drops to zero.. I'm mostly whiny so please bear with me! I will finish all my stories rest assured. :') It might take time, months, years… lol I hope not that long… but I will!**

**I appreciate all those who reviewed, you guys supply me my air to breathe! xD I also want to thank all those who added this to their faves and also those who still wanted to read more from this irresponsible author and her irregularly updated story. **

**I'll put in the names of the followers and favorite-ers later~ wink wink**

**So thank you! And I know this is late and all but MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! AND ALSO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Phew.. I've gotten piled up on the greetings~**

**Oh, pardon the long author's note, I was lonely~**

**This chapter is RAW! As in NO EDIT! AT ALL! I just finished typing it, so if you've got any complaints then pm me :') I'll correct them later.. and if you don't understand this chapter then sorry! I can't write it any better.. maybe later when I'm more sane.. :3 btw, it's 4 am here and I'm supposed to wake up at 5 since my classes start at 7 and I've got to commute for one and a half hour.. well whatever! xD**

**Leave your lovely reviews and pm's wherever .. I love you guys!**

**And I love writing this story! Though it's not quite visible. And last, if you've got some yaoi recommendations pm meh darlings~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Coward**

"No." A voice echoed in her mind. "Child… you must stay alive." Knowing nothing of her powers – what she could possibly be capable of, neglecting the Goddess' advice, all she could ever do was spread her arms and stand to protect the last person who was able to stand by her side – Levy McGarden.

"I'm sorry dear Goddess Mavis." Lucy lifted her head and stared at the skies. She took the view in as she inhaled and calmed herself.

"You know that resistance is futile, right?" Duke Everlue – a short round man with a wavy one-sided blonde hair wearing a suit held together by a single golden, button stood in front of her, atop his gigantic pink-haired maid.

Lucy bit her lower lip taking into consideration what life she would have if ever they caught her. She would not need to run away anymore. She can just wait till they get what they want with her and maybe in exchange they'll grant her, her freedom. It sounded appealing… for a while.

"Levy." She called out to her best friend. Levy just hugged her from behind. "No! If you're going to tell me to leave you behind then the answer is no! Definitely no! I won't let you do this alone." Lucy felt tears welling up but she didn't allow any of it to fall. This is not the time to cry and admit defeat. In the cruel world she grew up in, there were struggles, hardships and heartbreaking situations that never seemed to end but there were people like Levy and the others who sacrificed a lot just so they would be able to pick her up, lift her spirits so that she could be the hope everyone longed for.

She still doesn't know how she was chosen to be this land's "Light" nor how to become one yet there was something inside her, telling her not to give up, that there are fights she will surely lose but this one – the opponent in front of her, is not the one who will make her yield.

Seeing her best friend's determination, Levy loosened her hold on Lucy and whispered, "…why? Why are you being stubborn now? Lu-chan, you don't even know how to call forth spirits yet. You have to escape! I'll distract them! Many have sacrificed for you to live this long, for you to escape! Don't put your life on the line like this!" Her voice was trembling, her eyes were waiting for the other's compliance.

Lucy smiled as she looked down, "I've had enough of running. I've had enough of sacrificing others for my own safety. If I'm the so-called "Light" of this place then it's about time my powers start kicking. I won't run anymore. You won't be able to do anything either since your magic power is next to zero considering you just fought back at the last village. Now, I want you to run – as far as your feet can take you, and never look back."

"No. This is suicide!" Levy protested.

"You should start listening to the ugly shrimp, ugly blondie." Everlue taunted as he repeatedly tapped his wristwatch.

"Don't you trust me Levy?" Lucy asked, her voice firm and her will visibly blazed in her eyes.

Levy let go of Lucy and turned to face the opposite way. "I trust you. I won't say good bye." And she ran as fast as she could screaming the words, "so you'd better stay alive Lu-chan!"

"That was quite bold of you to pull off. Funny, that girl isn't worth chasing. You should've just let her get captured in your stead." The ugly man snorted.

Lucy held the keys that hung on her waist.

She would always hold her keys with uncertainty. She was always afraid of it. She hated her keys for she thought they were the reason everyone had to suffer. But now, they gleamed of the only hope she could ever want for in a situation as dire as this, like they were screaming for her to use them.

Lucy still trembled. It was easy to say promises like staying alive. Saying lies were always easier than saying the truth. And now, she faced that truth: the fact that she has to learn how to use her keys, now.

Everlue yawned looking as bored – now quite irritable, as when he first came.

Lucy held out a golden key in a stance that looked like she expected the key to turn into a sword.

Everlue can only slap his knees as he went into a fit of laughter. "She thinks the…" he coughed trying to stop himself "… she thinks the key will turn into a fucking sword! Boyoyoyoyo!" and he took a dive from the maid's shoulder to the floor, digging through the terrain, moving smoothly like he was swimming on water while teasing the poor blonde. "It amuses me to see that you're not only ugly but you're also stupid. What an unfortunate combination indeed. Ne darling Virgo-chan? Boyoyoyo." he perked up. "Right master~"

"Let's show ugly here what it perfection means!"

"Yes Master." Virgo replied as she disappeared.

Lucy prepared herself for the worst. The stupid freaking key didn't turn into anything so now she had no idea! She even thought that for starters – since summoning celestial spirits would be impossible, she would be able to at least turn the key into something but it didn't!

"Shouldn't you be running around in panic already?" Everlue bade as he popped up a few centimeters from where Lucy stood.

Lucy, who was creeped out by the expression on Everlue's face along with every single feature the man held altogether, ran her fastest. "Boyoyoyo! This is what you'll get for making me endure looking at your ugly face for so long!" the man followed her, zooming onto the floor like a penguin on ice.

"I should be saying that!"

Lucy gripped onto her keys tightly. "Now would be the time to work!"

"Boo!" Everlue said as he kicked Lucy's back.

The blonde tumbled roughly onto the rocky mountain surface, her body getting bruised and beaten with each impact. She slowly skidded to the side, only to hit a boulder with a loud thud.

Her vision was getting cloudy, her limbs are becoming numb, and all she could manage to do was stare at Everlue's foot getting nearer.

_Is this it? Will all of the others' sacrifices go to waste just like this? Was it wrong to put my trust in my keys?_

Lucy held her hand in front of her and watched as a single key seemed to emit a bluish light, as if it was saying 'use me!'.

She brought it to her lips and whispered "I'm sorry. You might think I'm the most pathetic owner you've ever have for not fighting as gallant as your previous masters might have…"

"Tch. Is that it?" Everlue kicked Lucy's stomach.

Lucy was coughing up blood and Everlue just stared at her with a confused expression painted across his face. Why wouldn't he? Especially, if the one you've been tossing around for the last minute was now standing – not minding her shaking knees nor the cuts that covered her pampered body, looking straight at his eyes with a fiery determination he had never seen before.

"Virgo!" Everlue retreated towards the suddenly appearing maid behind him.

"Are you finished with what I told you to do?" He asked and the maid answered with an obedient nod.

Lucy was breathing heavily. Her body wasn't as prepared for a fight than she thought it was and she was afraid that Everlue would attack again soon. Though it did seem odd for her to see Everlue panic and jump towards Virgo at the exact moment she knew that they held the upper hand. What was it that Everlue saw?

Before Lucy could even ponder on those thoughts, the rocky floor where she was standing started to crumble and she fell head first into the deep nothingness that awaited her. She tried to yell but instead of words, blood came out from her mouth, some even landed onto the glowing key.

She was trying hard not to cry.

She was trying to be tough.

But…

She had been doing that every single day of her life, right?

She had been running… every… single… day…

She had always been pretending that could still live through all this… right?

Then would it be okay if she just gave up?

She asked herself repeatedly as she closed her eyes.

Everlue started bouncing off the walls of the cave he asked Virgo to build and repeatedly targeted Lucy as she fell.

Virgo dug around the cave to ensure that her master will have a safe bouncing spot and to also increase the efficiency of his master hitting the bullseye.

"No!" She shrieked. "I need to stay alive! The people of this land still need me!" she struggled in the air.

"…I WANT TO STAY ALIVE!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"… _call me…" _an voice echoed in her subconscious.

"Who are you? H-how?" she asked confused as she her free fall slowed down, Everlue's bounces not even touching her nor getting closer than two meters.

"_Open my gate… the Water Bearer…"_

"Aquarius?"

"_Now!"_

Lucy felt a tug deep in her heart and she smiled. It was the first time her heart felt so calm. She felt as if she could trust this spirit with her life.

She inhaled, and shouted in one breath, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Light shone round Lucy followed by a blast of water raging towards every direction as Aquarius materialized in front of Everlue and Virgo's presence with a very irritated expression.

Blood stains were visibly tainting the bluish color of the beautiful mermaid thus adding up to her frustration.

Aquarius tilted her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It took long before I was summoned again. And to think that I was summoned by using someone's blood that she practically spitted out is terribly taking the toll on my pride." Her face looked dim and her killing intent was imminent. "Who among you two shall taste my wrath first?"

The raging waters made an immediate stop and lumped together and formed tentacle like shapes. The Duke tried to run but was abruptly captured by one of the tentacles. It slithered around his neck then wrapped itself around his body.

Everlue shook under the intimidating glare of the water bearer. His voice was shaking under the pressure but he smiled quite creepily towards Aquarius. "Ah~ mermaid-chan, I think we're having a misunderstanding here." He negotiated. "We are supposed to capture your owner there. She seemed so weak, you know, and she is weak. So why don't you just group together with us? We could bring you to our hide-out! T-the reward is pretty high and… uh… I won't call you in any random places like that ugly girl does!"

Aquarius stuck out her chin and shrugged off Everlue's offer as she came near the fainted Lucy that lay not far from where she stood. She sighed and said "This girl is definitely weak. I think I don't really deserve to be this twerp's babysitter."

"If that's so then-"

"but… Lucy loves us spirits. She always felt scared of using us because she's afraid that we'll get hurt. She was afraid to put others' life on the line. She is a weak coward – having only the reason that people need her alive so she remained fighting, but this is the only time this coward's told herself she _wanted_ to live." Aquarius coldly stared at Everlue, "so I'm staying over this coward's side and watch, just how much she could change this world."

"Virgo!" Aquarius pointed straight at the pink-haired maid's direction. "If I defeat you and your master then, you will have to also serve this blonde coward's side, no questions asked."

Virgo nodded and Aquarius tossed Everlue towards the maid.

Aquarius smiled cockily. "Looks like we both ended up with messed up owners."

"It doesn't matter who owns us… We are summoned to serve our masters, nothing more nothing less. You don't even look like your normal self Aquarius."

"Ohh~" Aquarius gave out a lunatic smile. "Horyaaaaa!" she roared as she lifted and flung her jar around. Water immediately came rushing towards Virgo.

The maid remained calm and composed as she dodged the streams of water by digging hole around. "I'm sorry Aquarius, but this fight will be my win." Virgo bade as the water bearer found her self falling in a hole herself followed by the crumbling of the artificially made cave's ceiling.

Everlue clapped as he bounced around. "You did it Virgo-chan! Boyoyoyo~" and Virgo nodded once more. "Now let's go get Lucy Heartfilia and hand her to _his_ palace."

"Yes, master."

"Turning your back on you enemy? That's a bad habit Virgo-chan." Aquarius bade quite mockingly.

Virgo replied with rocks flying towards Aquarius. Unfortunately, none was even able to scratch a single hair or scale on the mermaid.

"I told you Virgo. I'm pissed." The mermaid exclaimed.

The Duke and the maid stood frozen by the huge water tentacles that loomed behind Aquarius.

Aquarius wrapped one tentacle around Virgo's body, suffocating her till she can't breathe anymore. After a short while, she disappeared. "Tch, no fun, she forced close her gate."

Everlue knew he was definitely next but unlike the spirit, he wouldn't be able to force close anything but his own life story.

'_Are spirits really this strong?' _he thought. This strength was no where near what he expected.

"I'm not normally this strong." Answered Aquarius.

"This is unbelievable! Is this the strength of Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Not exactly her strength, but the power of her blood. As long as this blood runs in her veins, the possibilities with spirits are endless. And this girl you so belittle, she is the only daughter of that _woman_."

"What?!"

"Enough idle talk." The water bearer cracked both her knuckles and threw Everlue towards where he came from.

Moving the debris of the fight, Aquarius went near the battered Lucy and placed her hand on the blonde's head. Water flowed from the bearer's hand and magical enough, it slowly healed the mage's wounds and scratches.

Aquarius brought Lucy back up the hole she fell from, placed her under the shade of a tree and flicked her forehead. "You remind me of her strong will, her stubbornness to do the things she wanted, to protect the ones she loved, she would really go through such lengths as nearly getting herself killed and making us worry. You really are her daughter. Stupid! I'm not your nanny, you dumb girl."

The water bearer caressed Lucy's face and bid farewell as she too closed her gate.


End file.
